


Day 11: Ugly Christmas Sweater

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, mention of off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Shepard takes an ugly Christmas sweater challenge very seriously.





	Day 11: Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 11 of my 25 Days of MShenko Promptmas. I think all of these sweaters, other than the Blasto one, actually exist.

John would’ve never been interested in finding an ugly Christmas sweater until his physical therapist had made it a contest. As soon as Kaidan heard the word he’d known that John would want to compete, and that he would likely win.

They had looked through pages of Christmas sweaters that could be ordered with quick delivery. He’d looked at multi-colored sweaters with horrible patterns of squares, circles, or even stars that would basically make your eyes bleed.

He’d also seen sweaters that didn’t necessarily have horrible patterns, but were just not quite right, like one covered with wine bottles and drunk reindeer that just said “merlot ho ho ho” and another that was nothing but a naked hairy man body with Christmas lights strung around his neck and Christmas ornaments hung as nipple rings, which made them laugh, but ultimately weren’t the right choice.

Eventually John found a sweater that he decided he absolutely had to have, which was a sweater in red and green with Christmas trees covered in lights wrapped around both sleeves, and a big picture of Blasto the Hanar Spectre wearing his own ugly Christmas sweater and a Santa hat, holding a blaster in each tentacle with the words, “Do you feel merry, punk?” emblazoned across the chest.

The morning of the competition John brought it out to show Kaidan and he sprayed his coffee all over the counter laughing at it.

Kaidan knew that John had made the right choice when they showed up for his physical therapy session and his therapist Jeremy laughed so hard he snorted.

John won, and Kaidan had a very good time removing said sweater, after they got home.


End file.
